What A Guy Friend Is For
by cheyenne123
Summary: It starts with a sleepover and a game of truth or dare then a bunch of dumb dare, then a life changing one.. I can't tell you much or it will give it all away. P.S It's better than it sound I just Suck at summaries! :


**Disclaimer: I own nothing whimper whimper I'm still not over it : -( **

**A/N: Well, I've written a lot of Loliver stories on paper but haven't posted them and I thought I should start on Fanfiction with a One-Shot and my friend Melissa (missyrokz) and I were talking about the concept of "guy friends," so here it goes…**

**This Is What A Guy Friend's For**

So, it was a typical Saturday, no. Man, I messed up my one time to shine besides being Hannah Montana. Oh well. Okay, so as you probably know, I Miley Ray Stewart, daughter of Robby Ray Stewart (well, duh), and unfortunaly sister of Jackson Rodd Stewart am Hannah Montana.

Like I said normal Saturday, which means sleepover with Oliver and lily the best buds anyone could have. Ever.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Miley, I am soooooooo bored," Said Lilz with more drama than the Titanic had.

"Look at me I am a dude and I'm reading BOP. What does BOP mean anyway!" **(a/n I was thinking about this when I was writing it last night)** said the duke of donuts Oliver.

"I don't know but I think it has to do with …." and talked about it for over twenty minutes. Then Oliver went back to the magazine

"okey-dokey, lets play truth or dare," I said annoyed.

"What! You know I hate that," lily started.

"look guys I an autumn," squealed, yes squealed, Ollie.

"Okay," she agreed while nervously scooting away from Oliver.

I thought for a minute," I dare you to run down the beach yelling I'm loopy," I directed towards Oliver.

"Sweet, I'll do it with pride," Lily yelled while doing a super secret handshake with Oliver.

"Whatever."

So, the game went on like that until it was my fifth turn and Oliver finished licking lily's shoe.

"I'm bored again," Just as lily said that I got an idear **(this is my way of saying idea, in case your to brain dead to figure that out : )**

"One more time more time please?"

"Sure," they said in unison. .

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Oliver Said.

"Whatever you already owe me seven," Lily Snapped back Ding. Better idea.

" Oliver I dare you to…kiss lily…for 15 seconds,"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" they screamed

"yes," I said innocently.

"Remember my turns next," lily said with her voice cracking and tears in her eyes.

"This is what a guys friends for ,"I yelled.

**Lily POV**

I hate my girl bestie right now. I can't kiss Oliver he's … Oliver. We've been friends for like ever. What if it , like, changes our friendship for the worst. It can't change for the better that would make him my boyfriend. Bf not BFFL. For cryin' out loud he's Oliver.

If anything, anything at all happens to our friendship, I might just have to kill my other Best Friend.

**Oliver's POV **

Ohmigod, ohmigod I can't kiss Lily I wanna kill Milez Just about now.

**No POV ****( A/N sorry for changing so much)**

"This is it," they all thought as the two best friends forever, lily and Oliver, leaned in.

**Miley's POV **

How funny is this . My best buds kissing, how cute.

"1 Mississippi , 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi," I counted.

**Lily/ Oliver's POV**

"Wow, no so bad," I thought

**Miley's POV**

"14 Mississippi, 15 Mississippi. You can stop now," I said laughing hysterically. But to my surprise they didn't. "o-kay then, 20 Mississippi, 21 Mississippi, 22 Mississippi, 23 Mississippi…" I stopped once I got to 27 Mississippi's. "Forget this," I said and went upstairs, unnoticed.

I came back down with my video camera, and started taping them. I looked straight in to it and said , "This is my best bud's first kiss which was on a dare but still haven't stopped, your witnessing history."

**Oliver's POV**

Have you ever seen a movie 2 people are spinning in a 70's thing. Well, that's how I feel. Smokin' Oken has kissed enough girls to not be able to count on your fingers, **(A/N that came from my friend Trinha only she said you have to have that many friends) **but this was different. We finally separated.

"lilz," I said using her nickname, which she only liked when I used it,," do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"La duh, asking that is dididur, don't you no that I do, gawd !" she said using qoutes from our favorite stuff ** ( A/N me and my friends, too)**. La duh," came from in 6th while making fun of Amber and Ashley **(A/N Paola) **"Dididur from Carlos Mencina and "gawd" from Nepolian Dynamite.

Finally, you breath! And people of Earth wasn't that B-E-A-utiful!"she screamed into a camera.

" Have you been taping us?!" Lily half asked and half screamed. Good I thought I was the only one who didn't notice it until now.

"Maybe," Milez said and went running.

"Maybe, just maybe this change won't be so bad" I thought.

As if reading my mind, only she could do that , she said "This IS good and I won't have to kill her "And leans in again I go in to 70's mode, again.

"No this is great," I thought.

**Lily Pov**

This is what a boyfriends for," I thought

Miley came back in and started the runnin' man and said ,"oh yeah my best friends don't wanna kill me," still with the camera taping.

**How Was it good or horrible not my best but only thing ive posted please R&R (if that means read and review) Because if I get one Review I'll be the happiest I have ever been. Oh and the other stories I have wrote are Lollie or Loliver. If it sucks please don't be too mean about, and if you do I'll just think of it as a compiment: ) So again REVIEW and make my YEAR!!!!!!!**


End file.
